


Themenwechsel

by Sam_kc8



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Mörderspiele, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_kc8/pseuds/Sam_kc8
Summary: Boerne ermittelt auf eigene Faust in der Folge Mörderspiele und Thiel macht sich Sorgen.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Themenwechsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karpatenpferd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/gifts), [blue_tunic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_tunic/gifts).



> Dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion in dem Fandom. Ich hoffe es ist mir gut gelungen.  
> Einige Dialoge sind aus der Episode Mörderspiel übernommen,  
> also ist es auf jeden Fall hilfreich diese Folge zu kennen, um die FF besser verstehen zu können.

** Boernes POV **

Der Abend schritt immer weiter voran und umso mehr Zeit er auf diesem weit abgelegenen Hof verbrachte, umso unwohler fühlte er sich. Es kam ihm mittlerweile so vor, dass Monika Hanke-Helmhövel und ihr Goliath, ihn hier festhalten wollten. Bloß der Grund dafür war ihm etwas schleierhaft.  
Nun saß er am Küchentisch und wartete darauf, dass das Abendessen fertig war. Um nicht in eine unangenehme Stille zu verfallen und um seine Neugierde etwas zu stillen, rutschte ihm diese Frage raus, die ihn schon eine Weile beschäftigte.  
„Warum haben Sie Kinder?“ fragte er Frau Hanke-Helmhövel etwas unbeholfen.  
„Warum ich keine Kinder habe? Warum haben Sie keine Kinder.“ fragte Sie, anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben. „Sind Sie schwul? Großer Opern Fan und immer Solo.“  
Beinahe hätte er sich bei dieser Frage an seinem Rotwein verschluckt, so sehr hatte sie ihn mit dieser Wendung überrascht. Wenn Sie wüsste, dass sie damit komplett ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, war er verloren. Deshalb versuchte er möglichst gelassen abzuwinken und das Thema zu wechseln.

  
„Wo bleibt eigentlich mein Taxi?“ fragte er nun und hoffte somit dem weiteren Verhör zu entgehen.  
„Ja, dass dauert.“ antwortet sie und tat ihm immer mehr Rotkraut auf den Teller. Anschließend setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm und nahm ihr Weinglas in die Hand.  
„Sie haben mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet, also gehe ich davon aus, dass keine Antwort so viel heißt wie ein ja.“ Sie schaute ihn dabei etwas abschätzend an.  
Hatte er nur das Gefühl oder wurde es in dem Raum langsam immer wärmer. Sein Blut stieg ihm jetzt zumindest so langsam in die Ohren und er schaute zwischen Monika Hanke-Helmhövel und ihrem großgewachsenen Neandertaler etwas panisch Hin und Her und wusste nicht wie er dem ganzen Thema galant ausweichen konnte.  
„Jetzt zieren Sie sich doch nicht so, Herr Professor. Wir sind hier doch unter uns.“ Sprach sie weiter, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.  
In seinem Kopf sprang nun sein logisches Denken an und er sah nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er verleugnete es und bekam dann wahrscheinlich keine Informationen mehr aus der Frau heraus oder er gab es einfach zu und versuchte somit ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

  
Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit entschied er sich für die zweite Möglichkeit und fing etwas unbeholfen an zu reden: „Nun ja, wenn Sie das so interessiert, dann lassen Sie es mich so ausdrücken. Ja, Frauen waren mir meist zu anstrengend, weshalb ich durchaus mehr Gefallen daran gefunden habe mein Herz und mein Bett mit Männern zu teilen.“  
Monika Hanke-Helmhövel schaute ihn nun etwas überrascht, aber gleichzeitig auch solidarisch an. Er hoffte, dass sich diese Ehrlichkeit auszahlen würde und er nun noch mehr brisante Informationen zu Ihrem Fall erhalten würde. Monika fing dann langsam an ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen und wirkte sogar etwas entspannter wie zuvor.  
„Wusste ich es doch, dass wir uns gar nicht so unähnlich sind, Herr Professor.“  
Sie streckte ihre Hand nun nach ihrem Handlanger aus und verlangte nach einem Tagebuch, was dieser ihr sofort reichte.  
„Hier, lesen Sie das, aber laut.“  
Sie schlug das Buch auf einer bestimmten Seite auf und übergab es ihm.  
„30. Mai 19…“  
„Das Jahr interessiert keine Sau.“ fiel Sie ihm forsch ins Wort.  
Er schaute kurz zu ihr und begann dann von Neuem.  
„Also, 30. Mai. Ich küsse wie eine Frau nur küssen kann. Ich liebe Wilhelmine Klemm, so unendlich, wie eine Frau nur begehren kann. Aber Wilhelmine bumst Aaseeruderer.“ las er aus dem bunten Buch vor.  
„Das reicht.“ warf sie nun ein. „Wissen Sie wie es sich anfühlt unsterblich verliebt zu sein, aber keine Chance zu sehen, dass diese Liebe jemals erwidert wird?!“  
Er nahm an, dass dies eine hypothetische Frage war auf die sie keine Antwort erwartete und trotzdem ließ er es sich nicht nehmen wenigstens ein bisschen mit ihr zu soldarisieren.  
„Oh doch, ich weiß sehr gut, wie sich das anfühlt.“ Sagte er mit einem verträumten Blick und musste sofort an Thiel denken.  
Seitdem dieser vor 2 Jahren in sein Leben getreten war, konnte er an nichts anders mehr denken. Am Anfang hatte es ihn etwas verwundert, denn normalerweise sah der Typ Mann, den er attraktiv fand, völlig anders aus, aber schnell hatte er gemerkt, dass es bei Thiel weniger um das Aussehen als vielmehr um den Charakter ging. Hatte er sich zu Beginn noch eingeredet, dass diese Schwärmerei bestimmt schnell vorbeigehen würde, so musste er mittlerweile anerkennen, dass er sich restlos verliebt hatte.  
„Wenn ich Ihren Blick so sehe, Herr Professor, gehe ich davon aus, dass dieser jemand noch ziemlich aktuell in ihrem Herzen wohnt.“ fragte Sie nun immer interessierter.  
„Nun, nicht das sie es irgendetwas anginge, aber es gibt jemanden, der mir nicht unsympathisch ist.“ Gab er etwas kleinlaut zurück.  
Nun hatte er das Gefühl, dass er endlich ihr Vertrauen gewonnen hatte und warf ihr seine Falltheorien an den Kopf. Am Ende gab Sie sogar zu, dass sie für alles verantwortlich waren.  
Er musste hier raus unbedingt, aber die Tür war verschlossen, deshalb blieb ihm nur noch das Fenster. Er nahm einen Stuhl und schlug das Fenster ein, damit er hinausspringen konnte. Kaum hatte er den Boden berührt, hörte er schon Thiels vertraute Stimme.

  
„Was ist das denn?“ fragte Thiel als er aus dem Auto gestiegen war.  
„Das ist gar nichts. Dafür ist der Fall gelöst. Ich bestehe darauf, dass der ganze Hof auf den Kopf gestellt wird. Au!“ sprach er und hielt sich mit seiner linken Hand den rechten Ellenbogen fest. Wahrscheinlich war der Sturz doch nicht so glimpflich an ihm vorbeigegangen. Thiel schaute ihn kurz fragend an und lief dann auf ihn zu, um ihn etwas zu stützen.  
„Nadeshda, veranlassen sie die weiteren Schritte und lassen sie einen Krankenwagen kommen, damit die sich Boerne anschauen können“.  
Nadeshda nickte und Thiel schaute nun wieder zu ihm.  
Er meinte sogar ein wenig Sorge in Thiels Blick lesen zu können, aber wahrscheinlich bildete er sich dies nur wieder ein.  
„Thiel mir geht es gut. Ich brauche keinen Krankenwagen.“ sagte er nun etwas zurückhaltend.  
„Boerne, Sie lassen sich wenigstens untersuchen. Haben wir uns verstanden.“ Nun war Thiel endgültig sauer und zeigte dies auch.  
„Ja, ich lasse mich untersuchen.“ gab er geschlagen zu.  
Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, hörte er ein leises Lachen hinter sich und drehte sich gezwungenermaßen zusammen mit Thiel, da dieser Ihn immer noch stützte, um. Nun blicken Sie direkt in die Gesichter von Monika und ihrem Goliath, die direkt aus dem kaputten Fenster schauten.

  
„So ist das also, Herr Professor.“ ergriff Monika das Wort „Sie haben ja sonst einen sehr erlesenen Geschmack. Aber der Herr Hauptkommissar ist wirklich unter ihrer Würde.“ lachte sie weiter und brachte ihn damit völlig zur Weißglut.  
Völlig in Rage antwortete er ihr nun, ohne groß darüber nach zu denken.  
„Jetzt passen Sie mal auf, Sie… Sie Bauerntrampel. Es ist ja wohl meine Sache in wen ich mich verliebe oder in wen nicht.“  
Dass er damit zum einen zugegeben hatte, dass Monika Hanke-Helmhövel mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag, dass er in Thiel verliebt war und das er zum anderen jetzt einen völlig entsetzten Thiel neben sich hatte, fiel ihm erst nach seiner Schimpftirade auf. Sofort löste er sich von Thiel und begann ein wenig Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben.  
„Ja, also das ist nicht so wie es sich jetzt ange…“weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment waren schon die Sirenen der herannahenden Polizeifahrzeuge und des Krankenwagens zu hören. Thiel legte ihm nun wieder seine Hand auf die Schulter und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Sie lassen sich jetzt erstmal behandeln und wir reden später.“  
Sogar eins seiner schiefen Lächeln konnte er noch auf Thiels Gesicht ausmachen, bevor dieser sich von ihm löste um den Kollegen Anweisungen zu geben. Er selbst lief nun zum Krankenwagen, ließ sich behandeln und anschließend gleich nach Hause fahren, da sein Auto immer noch kaputt war.

  
******

Zu Hause angekommen führte er nur eine Katzenwäsche durch und legte sich direkt ins Bett. Eine Weile kreisten seine Gedanken noch um den heutigen Tag und schließlich schlief er mit dem Gedanken an Thiels schiefes Lächeln ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen rief er bei Thiel Senior an um sich ins Institut fahren zu lassen, wo er auf eine gut gelaunte Frau Haller traf.  
„Was grinsen Sie denn so, Alberich?“  
„Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Herr Professor. Sie haben wohl noch nicht gehört, dass der Fall abgeschlossen ist und Herr Thiel, die Beiden überführen konnte.“ sagte Sie nun freudig.  
„Da hat sich mein Einsatz mal wieder sehr ausgezahlt für den Herrn Hauptkommissar.“ sagte er nun mit einem stolzen Gesichtsausdruck. Das würde er heute Abend auf jeden Fall mit Thiel noch besprechen müssen und das Andere natürlich auch. Wobei ihm vor diesem Gespräch sehr unwohl war. Aber nun konnte er sich nicht mehr drücken und musste da durch.  
Nachdem er mit Frau Haller alles besprochen hatte, was sie an diesem Tag noch erledigen mussten, gingen Sie beide Ihrer Arbeit nach.

*******

Als er am Abend dann doch wieder sehr spät nach Hause kam, überlegte er kurz, ob er das Gespräch mit Thiel nicht doch lieber auf den nächsten Tag verschieben sollte. Aber umso länger er warten würde, umso schlimmer wäre es für ihn. Also Augen zu und durch.  
Er ging über den Hausflur und nahm seinen kompletten Mut zusammen und drücke auf die Klingel. Fast zeitgleich öffnete Thiel die Tür und schaute ihn etwas verwundert an.  
„Zu Ihnen wollte ich gerade, aber so geht es natürlich auch.“ sagte Thiel und bat ihn in die Wohnung. Er lief dann direkt durch bis zum Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch.  
„Wollen Sie etwas trinken?“ fragte Thiel jetzt etwas unschlüssig und stand noch vor dem Sofa.  
„Nein, danke. Setzen Sie sich lieber einfach zu mir.“ antwortet er, da er sonst wahrscheinlich seinen kompletten Mut verloren hätte, wenn Thiel den Raum jetzt noch einmal verlassen hätte. Thiel setzte sich neben ihn und er musste feststellen, dass es nicht gefühlte zehn Meter weit weg war, sondern sehr nah. Er konnte mit seinem Bein sogar fast Thiels berühren, wenn er es nur ein kleines Stück bewegte, aber das traute er sich nicht.

  
Da nun eine kleine Stille zwischen Ihnen entstanden war, ergriff Thiel das Wort:  
„Und wie geht es ihrem Arm?“  
„Ach, das ist nur kleiner Kratzer. Nicht der Rede wert. Ich wollte Ihnen noch zu Ihrem Erfolg gratulieren. Dank meiner großen Einsatzbereitschaft konnten Sie den Fall nun schnell abschließen.“  
„Danke Boerne, ohne Sie hätten wir den Fall nicht so schnell abschließen können. Obwohl Sie mich schon sehr erschreckt haben, als sie aus dem Fenster gesprungen sind.“  
Thiel kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf und er musste erstmal verarbeiten, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Thiel hatte ihn nicht angeschrienen, weil er sich wieder eingemischt hatte, sondern bedankte sich bei ihm. Irgendetwas bekam er hier nicht mit und als Thiel ihn dann wieder so schief anlächelte, musste er einfach alles auf eine Karte setzten.  
Er drehte sich auf dem Sofa in Thiels Richtung und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Thiel, was ich da auf dem Hof zu dieser unsägliche Monika Hanke-Helmhövel gesagt habe, dass entspricht der Wahrheit. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich da rein geraten bin, aber ich bemühe mich, dass…“ weiter kam er nicht, denn Thiel hatte seine Hand einfach an seine Wange gelegt und seine wunderschönen blauen Augen funkelten Ihn an.  
„Boerne, jetzt hören sie doch mal auf so viel zu reden, sondern genießen sie es einfach.“  
Mit diesem Satz lehnte sich Thiel zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn. In seinem Körper zündeten in diesem Moment mindestens 100 Feuerwerke und er verpasste es fast den Kuss zu erwidern, weil er so überwältigt war. Doch dann schaltet sich sein Gehirn aus und er erwiderte den Kuss und warf Thiel mit dem Rücken auf die Couch. Er konnte sich jetzt unmöglich noch zurückhalten und bat Thiel mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, der ihm sofort gewährt wurde.

  
Als der Kuss immer intensiver wurde und er bemerkte, dass ihn die ganze Sache nicht mehr kalt ließ, löste er sich von Thiel und fragte ihn, etwas außer Atem:  
„Seit wann?“  
„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, dass war bei mir ein schleichender Prozess. Und bei dir?“ fragte Thiel nun im Gegenzug.  
„Ach Frank, ich würde sagen, es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick bei mir.“ sagte er ein weniger leiser und stellte fest, dass er ihn zum ersten Mal beim Vornamen genannt hatte.  
„Hmm, wir sind schon ganz schön blöd, Boerne. Das hier hätten wir schon viel eher haben können, obwohl ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst, deswegen war ich auf dem Hof auch so geschockt.“  
Das Thiel ihn nun auch duzte, freute ihn sehr und er grinste Thiel nun bis über beiden Ohren an.  
„Besser spät als nie, sagt man doch. Meinst du wir könnten das Zimmer wechseln und unsere Unterhaltung dort fortführen?“  
Thiels Ausdruck veränderte sich, nach dieser Frage, einmal komplett. Gerade eben hatte er ihn noch fröhlich angeschaut und nun schenkte er ihm ein anzügliches Lächeln.  
„Wenn der Herr mir bitte folgen würde.“ sagte Thiel dann mit einer rauchigen Stimme und zog ihm am Handgelenk hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer.

******

  
So das war es dann erstmal. Ich hoffe die für die es bestimmt ist, freuen sich darüber und alle anderen können sich auch etwas an diesem OS erfreuen.


End file.
